l'espoir fait vivre
by xiaoligwen.diline
Summary: Ce n'est pas une fic. J'avais posté puis supprimé cette demande de rp mais je réessaie au cas où je pourrais avoir des intéressés qui ne se désistent pas au bout de deux jours. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, le rp, c'est comme écrire une histoire à deux sauf que chacun incarne un personnage.


Tout commence en 6ème année à Poudlard lorsque Snape découvre que Harry est vraiment mal en point à cause des Dursley alors que celui-ci s'évanoui sans raison à son premier cours. Il décide d'en parler à Dumbledore qui, étant trop occupé par la chasse aux horcruxes et par les tentatives de Malfoy pour le tuer, le charge de s'occuper du cas Potter. Tant bien que mal, l'homme pousse donc le jeune homme à lui parler, à se confier. Petit à petit, il va donc parvenir à gagner la confiance de Potter et une amitié plutôt ambiguë se créée entre eux. L'homme et l'étudiant comprennent l'ampleur de leurs sentiments mais n'osent pas se l'avouer ni l'avouer à l'autre par peur du rejet. Harry repart donc chez les Dursley sur ordre de Dumbledore, qui a réussi à survivre finalement, pour les vacances d'été et ce malgré l'insistance de Sererus pour qu'Harry vienne passer les vacances chez lui.  
Le jeune homme se retrouve donc dans sa "famille" sauf qu'il ne s'attend pas à recevoir un héritage magique au cours de celles-ci, lors de son anniversaire, qui fait de lui un héritier d'un clan d'hauts elfes. C'est donc avec surprise qu'il découvre sa nouvelle apparence le lendemain. Mais plus que cela, des représentants du clan et son arrière-grand-père en personne, viennent le chercher dans la journée afin de le retirer aux Dursley et de l'éduquer pendant le reste de l'été au clan. Harry découvre donc tout l'univers des elfes et développe son aptitude le plus rapidement possible pour réintégrer Poudlard tout en espérant que ces nouvelles capacités l'aideront dans son combat contre Voldemort.  
Lors de son retour à Poudlard, il s'aperçoit que Snape est redevenu distant avec lui et cela le fait souffrir d'autant plus qu'il se sent inexorablement attaché au professeur. Il découvre alors à force de recherches que celui-ci est son compagnon. Il tente donc de convaincre l'homme de ses sentiments et de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il est pour lui, sans grand résultat cependant car Snape craint que Harry le veuille pour compagnon seulement pour des raisons pragmatiques, comme font les autres elfes lorsqu'ils choisissent leur amant(e).  
Pendant ce temps, l'année se déroule avec son lot d'aventures. Harry arrive à réunir et détruire les horcruxes et finalement la bataille finale a lieu. Il vient alors à bout de Voldemort mais se retrouve à l'infirmerie à cause de ses blessures.  
Lorsqu'il revient à lui, Rogue est à ses côtés. Ils passent alors un marché. Il donne un an à Harry pour le convaincre qu'il aurait raison d'accepter d'être son compagnon. Le jeune homme accepte directement.  
Lors de la rentrée suivante, Harry s'est fait embaucher par Dumbledore pour enseigner son savoir auprès des élèves qui descendent de familles elfiques avant qu'ils ne reçoivent leur héritage. Harry propose aussi d'enseigner à d'autres élèves qui pourraient être intéressés par sa nouvelle culture. Peu à peu, ses cours remportent un franc succès et attirent plus de monde. Les tensions viendront lorsqu'il abordera la partie des compagnes et compagnons des elfes. Une grande partie de ses élèves, conscient de l'honneur que cela serait d'être compagnon de Potter, commencent à tenter de le courtiser, cela le gênant prodigieusement tout en provoquant la jalousie grandissante d'un certain professeur de potions. Peut-être que cette situation le poussera à déclarer Harry comme sien...?

Version alternative:  
Voldemort et finalement vaincu par Harry grâce à ses nouvelles capacités d'elfe. Il ne lui reste plus qu'un grand défis à accomplir : mettre Severus dans son lit et pour cela, il doit le conquérir. Chose peu aisée quand on connaît le caractère du maitre des potions. Mais malheureusement, celui-ci est le compagnon de Harry bien qu'il ne le sache pas (Severus, pas Harry.).  
Pour cette version je propose plusieurs alternatives.  
Soit Severus et Harry avaient tissé des liens de confiance pendant la guerre, soit la situation est toujours aussi tendue, voir explosive entre eux.  
Ensuite, Severus pourra ou non déjà connaître l'héritage d'Harry, sachant que celui-ci se sera caché sous glamour tout au long de la dernière année pour garder son côté elfique comme atout face à Voldemort.  
C'est à vous de voir ^^

Je jouerais Harry de préférence mais je peux aussi faire Severus. J'aimerais quelqu'un qui puisse pondre plus de deux lignes si possible et sans trop de fautes.  
J'ai juste une exigence pour ceux qui souhaiteraient faire Severus. J'aimerais un Severus qui ne soit pas trop gniangnian et qui garde son caractère de ronchon, associable et tout ce qui va avec histoire d'avoir de bonnes prises de bec digne de nos deux héros.


End file.
